I Found You
by AkaTear
Summary: A KanouXYukimura story  Not really good at summaries  Rating may change
1. When We Met

I FOUND YOU...

NAME: I Found You...

AUTHOR: AkaTear

ANIME: Kaichou wa maid-sama

Notes:

Crappy writing ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!

This story will contain Shonen/Ai

YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!

Enjoy!

=3

CHAPTER 1:When We Met 

"Yukimura I need you to take care of him...Kanou!"

A boy with a hood, black eyes and black glasses was behind Misaki and she said "I'll leave it to you Yukimura."

"Wah...B-But Pres." "Please don't make it hard on him, Kanou, Well bye and have fun."

Misaki left and Yukimura said "Uh-eto...eto..."

Yukimura vowed and he said "Nice meeting you I'm Vice President Yukimura." And Kanou said "Uh-."

"Uh-we-well-we can uh-."

Yukimura tripped over air and Kanou caught him before he could land in his face and he said "Be careful Vice President."

"Yukimura blushed and he said "Uh-so-sorry."

He got up quickly and he said "Sorry I'm really,really sorry." And Kanou said "You don't have top apologize for everything you know V.P." "So-Sorry."

Kanou smiled and he said "You are a clumsy one aren't you V.P?" "Well..I-I..." Kanou sigh and he said "Well, how am I useful?" "Eh?" "How can I help?" And Yukimura said "Oh uh- you can help me carry those boxes over there."

"This boxes?" "Yes..."

Kanou got the boxes and he followed Yukimura.

"Here we are. Thank you."

"There you are Yukimura! Pres Is looking for you." "Wah...Okay I'll be right there."

Yukimura sigh and he said "We should get going?"

Kanou followed Yukimura and when they got to the stairs a boy said "Careful!"

The boy pushed Yukimura and he was going to fall down the stairs and he thought "I'm falling."

He closed his eyes and a warm hand got his hand and then waist and bot fell making a big thud.

Yukimura opened his eyes and Kanou said hurt. "V.P, are you okay?"

"Kanou I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Are you hurt?" And Yukimura said "No, but are you hurt?" "It's just a scratch." "But-." "V.P. don't worry so much."

Yukimura got up and Kanou struggled up.

"Kanou you are bleeding!" Kanou had blood running down his neck and Yukimura said,"Lets take you to the nurse." "What about Pres.?" "I'll explain everything to her when we get back." "Yes, but..." "No buts lets go."

They went to the nurse and Yukimura said "Hello? Eh? No one's here?"

Kanou felt dizzy and he lost his balance.

"KANOU!"

Yukimura sat Kanou down and he said "Pl-Please take your hood off and also the green shirt."

Kanou did what he was told and Yukimura said "You have a wound on your head. I need to stop the bleeding."

Kanou but cotton over the wound and he said "Please hold them in place."

Kanou did and Yukimura thought "What should I do?"

"V.P?"

"What do I do?"

Kanou got up and he said "YUKIMURA!"

Kanou turned him around and he said "Snap out of it! YUKIMURAAAAAAA!"

"Eh? Kanou?" Kanou smiled and Yukimura said with tears in the corner of both eyes, "This is all my fault..." "No it wasn't I was the one who decided to save you. You didn't make me save you, so it wasn't your fault." "Yes but, if I weren't too clumsy this wouldn't had happened?"

Kanou smiled and he said wiping his tears, "Yes you may be clumsy V.P, but it wasn't your fault. Now bring me some ice the bleeding stopped."

* SOB * SOB *

"KANOU!" Yukimura hugged him and he said "I'm sorry Kanou. I'm really, really sorry."

Kanou put his hand on Yukimura's head gently and he said "We should get going." "You are right."

"YUKIMURAAAA!" "Press I'm sorry but we had an accident." And Kanou said "My fault." "I'm terribly sorry."

* SIGH *

"Well the job is done." "I'm sorry." and Misaki said "Don't worry I understand. Thank you for your hard work, now get some rest." "You too Pres... Lets go Kanou."

"Neh, Aisawa?" "EH! U-Usui? Why are you hear?" "And he said "I found this outside, thought you might want to take a look." "Hm?"

_WE ARE HERE TO TAKE WHAT BELONGS TO JOHN!_

"What the hell is this? Usui did you take something that wasn't yours?" "Giiii!" "Well in any case we have to find out, who ever is responsible for this?"

"We are don't for today, so you can go home." "Okay I'll just get my stuff." "Oh yeah me too."

Both boys walked to the lockers and Kanou thought "My heart is beating faster that usual but why?"

"V.P?" "Eh? Oh-so-sorry."

Kanou was in front of Yukimura and Yukimura thought "It's been such a long day today, (SIGH). It can't get any worse. I hope."

"There she is!"

"Hm?"

A boy was pointing at Yukimura and Yukimura just blinked.

Another boy went with him and he said "I finally found you. My long lost bride."

"Eh? Bride? Wait you have the wrong person." "Oh don't be shy, Yuki." "Yuki? My name's-"

"Hey you're not from this school so you can't step a foot in school grounds."

"Kanou..."

"Tsk... so you are the one who stole my bride. Prepare yourself."

"Bride? What bride?"

"The one behind you."

"Hm? Yukimura?" "Her name is Yuki now get out of the way. I'm taking what belongs to me."

"But he's a boy."

The boy punched Kanou and the other boy got Yukimura.

"Wah...Wait. HELP!"

"Don't get in the way, or I'll kill you."

"Tsk!"

"Kanou?"

Kanou was breathing heavily and he said "Some boys from Tamchi Gakuen took Yukimura with them." "What?" "They thought he was a girl named Yuki and also that he was one of the boys bride."

"Maybe that's what the warning referred to." "Maybe... Kanou, Usui we need to get Yukimura back."

"Where are you taking me? And who are you?" "I'm John your future husband, Yuki..." "You have the wrong person, I'm a boy and my name is-." "Don't be shy Yuki we'll live happily after this." "But..."

"We have arrived." "Here we are."

"_Please someone help. I don't want to get married. Please someone!"_

_THAT DAY I FOUNF HIM, MY FIRST LOVE._

_-Yukimura._

"Kanou..."

"Kanou, Usui lets go find Yukimura..."

"Wait for me Yukimura..."

"I'll wait for you Kanou."

End Notes:

Well this story is about my favorite couple in Kaichou wa maid-sama and I hope you liked it.

Review and comment.


	2. So close Yet So Far Away

Chapter 2: So close yet so Far Away

"Yuki please stay here. Your Johny will be right."

John left the room and Yukimura hugged his legs and he thought "Please someone help!"

"Kanou you said that they were students from Tamchi High right?" "Yes." "IF you see his picture will you recognize him?" "Yes..." "Okay..."

"Yuki we have our date for our wedding... it will be in 5hrs." "But I"m-." "Now,now Yuki don't be shy... We have a five hours to be naughty..." And Yukimura thought "No. This guys crazy. Can't he see I'm a guy?"

"Who is it Kanou?"

"I can't find him... WAIT! That guy!"

"John Dark..." And Usui said "He's from the Dark family..." And Misaki said "Usui do you know where he lives?" "Yes." "Take us..." "Will I get a reward after it?" "Damn you Usui!" "Yes! Now lets go..."

"Come over here my dear Yuki! I'm not going to hurt you!" "Can't you see I"m a boy?"

John got Yukimura and he said "Yuki please behave..."

John bit his ear and Yukimura blushed.

"Sir we have intruders!" "What?" "And they say they wont leave!" "Damn!"

He got Yukimura and they left to the front gate.

"Yukimura..."

"Pres, Usui Kanou..."

"What are you doing here?" And Misaki said "We are here to take him back!"

"You are not taking Yuki away from me! She is mine." And Misaki said "She? No Yukimura is a boy..."

"Shut up! Yuki lets head back."

"No! I don't want to! I don't want to get married!" "Why? Do you have someone else?"

"Hm?" "Do you?" "Uh-." And Kanou said "He does-." And Misaki, Usui, Yukimura, and John said "Eh?"

"You wouldn't hurt her heart now would you? She already has someone..." And John said John said "Oh yeah? Who?"

Kanou went with them and she said kissing Yukimura "Me."

Misaki blushed and Yukimura thought "I don't care if this kiss is fake I love Kanou with all my heart."

John fell in his knees and he said "I've been beaten." 

Kanou got Yukimura and he said "Thanks for taking good care of Yukimura..."

"Master?" "Leave them..." "Yes sir..."

Usui, Misaki, Kanou, and Yukimura were walking and Kanou said "Sorry about the kiss V.P." "Eh? N-No don't worry, thank you all for saving me..."and Usui said "It was actually Kanou...Neh Aisawa my reword..." "WAHHH!You still want the reword after getting us lost?" "I still got you there, didn't I? Pres, keep your promise.." "Fine! Th-Thank you, U-Usui.."

Usui smiled and he said "You are welcome A-I-S-A-W-A!"

Kanou turned a different direction and Yukimura said "Wh-Where are you going Kanou?" "Part time job..." "Oh I'm sorry I made you go through a lot today." "Don't worry..."

He left and Misaki said "Yukimura don't worry he'll be okay." "You're right."

"Mom, I'm home..." "Yukimura you are late." "Yeah o had some problems on the way over here, but everything's okay now." "Are you sure?" "Yes mom, well good night."

"Kanou don't daze off." "Sorry."

"Why can't I get Yukimura out of my head?"

"Kanou..."

"Bye mom." "Be careful..." "Yes mom.."

Yukimura sigh and he thought "I couldn't sleep at all last night..."

Yukimura saw Kanou and he blushed hard core and he thought "This is bad..."

Kanou sneezed and he thought "I think I may get a cold."

"Yukimura take care of doing all the paper work." "Okay." "Thank you."

Kanou went inside and Misaki said "Yukimura take care of him again." "Uh- ye-yes..." Misaki left and Kanou said "What can I do?" "Eh? Uh-eto-eto..."

Kanou went with him and he said "Are you okay?" "Yes. Uh- if I need anything I'll tell you." "Okay."

"Yukimura we need the boxes." "Okay I'll get them right now..."

Yukimura got up and Kanou said "Need help?"

"Uh—n-no I think I can manage."

The boxes were on a top shelf and he thought "How can I get them down?"

He got other boxes and he stacked them on on top of the other. "Okay."

He was several centimeters away and he thought "Just a little longer..."

"V.P."

Yukimura lost his balance and Kanou said "V.P..."

Yukimura opened his eyes after a while and he saw Kanou's face just centimeters away and he blushed.

"I'm sorry are you hurt? This is all my fault..." "Don't worry V.P. Things like this always happen." "Yes but-."  
Kanou put his hand gently in Yukimura's head and he said "Just be careful and try not to get hurt." "Okay."

"Yukimura we need the boxes..." Kanou gave him the boxes and he said Thank you.."

Yukimura left and Kanou sigh.

Kanou got his head and he thought looking outside "He's so cute..."

He got his lips and and he thought "I just want to kiss him again..."

Yukimura was walking and he thought "Love is so complicated..."

BY EACH SECOND THAT [ASSES I THINK I LOVE HIM MORE... WE ARE SO CLOSE YET SO FAR AWAY.

-Yukimura&Kanou


End file.
